It Doesn't Even Matter
by Nirejseki
Summary: The Lone Power contemptlates being kicked out of Timeheart. Nothing mine; repost for reformatting.


It starts with One thing/I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mine/designed this rhyme It explain in due time  
  
He looked around the dark surroundings of His room. He didn't understand; He didn't pretend to. He thought that His invention, death, was a good thing. Why didn't They accept it? He had bound it to the world without informing Them, just as They had done with other things, even if He, and other Powers, had objected eventually. But when He had done something...what was wrong with Them? His brothers and sisters?  
  
All I know  
  
Time is a valuable thing Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings Watch it count down to the end of the day The clock ticks life away It's so unreal  
  
Now there was excitement, adrenaline! People would eventually ride on roller coasters because the thrill it gave them, the thrill of danger! Without death, there was no danger! There would be no excitement in life! Time went from a meaningless thing to something to be treasured! He thought. But They, his brothers and sisters, the ones He had believed would support Him in anything, had turned on Him because of it and...They had thrown Him out of Home.  
  
Didn't look out below  
  
Watch the time go right out the window Trying to hold on/but didn't even know Wasted it all just to Watch you go I kept everything inside and even though I tried/it all fell apart What it meant to me/will eventually/be a memory/of a time when  
  
He had been foolish. He had trusted blindly, He had thought They could be trusted! He was wrong, wasn't He. They had betrayed Him, throwing Him out of the Home He had worked so hard to build alongside them. He smiled sarcastically. How lovely. His gift to the world had another plus. Death causes guilt in the ones who hurt the one gone before he left. But he could not die. He would live with the memory of His own family throwing Him out of Home. He did not care about most of them. Only one. And She had led Them in kicking Him out.  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
No, it didn't matter. He had done so much, and had believed He had done well. But it was His fall; and he lost everything he had held dear once. He did not care about His gifts; and would gladly abandon them to have what He once did: Family, friendship, love. He rose from his seat, black fury rising. He had lost everything, and it was Their fault!  
  
One think/I don't know why  
  
Doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind/I designed this rhyme To remind myself how I tried so hard In spite of the way you were mocking me Acting like I was part of your property Remembering all the times you fought with me/I'm surprised  
  
I got so [far]  
  
They had laughed at Him, saying He made nothing, did nothing. He had worked just as hard...harder then They did. Looking back, it seemed fated that He should leave; either by storming out or Them throwing Him out as They did. He looked at a picture, one of the few things He had of Them. It was just two Powers, Himself and His sister. The only one He really cared for.  
  
Things aren't the way they were before  
  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
  
They were both different. She had become cold, He, even colder. She had thrown Him out, in doing so, He had lost His heart to the cold shield that he had created to stop them from hurting Him even before; when They still worked together. And they had never stopped to know Him...to tell Him what was right, and what was wrong. Never known him...  
  
Not that you knew me back then  
  
But it all comes back to me In the end You kept everything inside and even though I tried/it all fell apart What it meant to me/will eventually/be a memory/of a time when I  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
Nothing mattered anymore. He had nothing in his heart but hate. Any spark of love had been buried under the anger. They had killed Him; more truly than anything He had made to do so.  
  
I put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far a I can go And for all this There's only one thing you should know.  
  
He had trusted Them, and They had betrayed Him. It was as simple as that. And He would fight them now, no matter what.  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall to lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter.  
  
It doesn't matter anymore. Let them win, let them lose. It didn't matter anymore.  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter.  
  
The Lone Power stood up and left His room. Behind Him, a picture drifted to floor. And the One's Champion stepped out of the shadows and picked it up.  
  
It doesn't even matter. 


End file.
